


Dormitory Detention

by evaunit0



Series: Disciplinary Issues [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Galaxy Garrison, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaunit0/pseuds/evaunit0
Summary: Keith loves to push all his boyfriend's buttons, even if it can get him in trouble.





	Dormitory Detention

**Author's Note:**

> keith is 19 & shiro is 22 here. usually i don't clarify but i also don't like getting attacked so /shrug

Keith was waiting patiently outside Shiro's room, slumped against the wall. It's not like he had anything better to do - he usually finished all his homework with Shiro during lunch, and he always aced his simulation tests without any extra tutoring needed.

Not that Shiro didn't continually _offer_ to tutor him - usually accompanied by a wink. After all, Keith hadn't forgotten about Shiro kindly saying he thought about making out with him in a sim pod.

Actually, that's probably where he was now. With some rookie pilot in a simulation. Keith huffed at the thought, burying his chin further into his collar.

It's not like he was clingy, or anything.

Keith squinted at the digital clock on the wall.

Well, maybe a little.

Keith knew he shouldn't be sitting on the floor of the officer's wing, but the thought of not seeing Shiro at all today had him cross. Unlike most days, Shiro wasn't at lunch with him. He didn't have him as a TA today, either. And Keith tried to swing by his office between classes, but got held up by Montgomery about his last essay being unintelligible most places.

Shiro always told him his penmanship looked like chicken scratch.

Keith always smacked him with his pillow and cursed Shiro's curly cursive scrawl.

That didn't stop him from skipping dinner and trying the door again. To no avail.

Keith leaned his head against the wall. He guessed the last couple of weeks hadn't been _that_ bad since his little incident with Shiro - the two of them had been nearly inseparable, as seen by the entire student body, as well as the faculty.

_You really turned him around, Shiro. Good job._

_That kid would have been expelled without you - he really owes you one._

Shiro flashed a grin and nodded at all of them, but Keith knew he just wanted to laugh. Keith could still be bad.

Sometimes, he was bad on purpose.

Just for Shiro.

Keith's roommate never seemed to make it back to the room until after extended study hours, and for that, Keith was grateful. Sneaking Shiro into the cadet's wing was another story - usually, it took a mock play of Shiro being the on-duty officer, and Keith sprinting ahead to unlock his door, getting ready to pull Shiro in.

They hadn't gone much farther than they had that first day, after that flood of pent up, mutual crushing. Shiro had put his foot down, insisting that they show some form of physical restraint if they were going to keep a relationship going.

The best thing to come out of that discussion was Shiro's insane blush after Keith smirked and prompted him with, "So I'm your boyfriend now?"

Meanwhile, Keith had a newfound appreciation for make out sessions with Shiro on his bed - and Shiro made sure to get him in every position possible. There were moments that each of them felt the danger of going too far again, and each backed off with a labored groan. The most Keith had coaxed Shiro into over the past weeks was a couple of hand jobs under his covers, sometimes getting a layer of clothing off before Shiro warned, "Keith" in his ranking officer voice.

Keith hated how he melted to that voice.

Even so, Keith could still whisper exactly what he wanted into Shiro's ear as he jerked him off.

And Shiro could still keep him updated on his dreams.

Keith had those dreams, too. Too many. But sometimes, Keith only craved Shiro's presence. The reassurance. Keith would never admit to it, but all he wanted was to take a nap in the same bed as Shiro. With Shiro holding him. With his face on Shiro's chest. Both of them, naked.

Keith sighed.

He should probably just go. Shiro may not even be on Garrison grounds, for all he knew. There were rumored upper-room talks about a new flight mission in the works. Shiro may be doing surveys or logistics, even.

He stood, his ankles popping as he slung his book bag over his shoulder. He could still catch the end of supper if he ran.

Except he would have just run into Shiro, holding a take-out bag, smile cheesy as ever. He was slowly making his way down the hall with the bag in one hand and his cap in the other, but sped up once he saw Keith.

Keith loosely saluted, mostly for Shiro's eye roll. "You're going to drop everything, sir."

Shiro put his cap lopsided onto Keith's head and grabbed his raised arm - instead lifting it to Shiro's face. Shiro nuzzled the back of his hand, still messily happy. "You're not supposed to be here, cadet."

Keith shrugged, slipping his free hand into Shiro's pocket to pull out his lanyard. He offered it to Shiro silently, who returned the look with a raised eyebrow.

"Go ahead."

Hesitantly, Keith stole his hand back from Shiro as he scanned into Shiro's room. The flash of green light on the dock was exhilarating as the door slid open.

Keith dumped his book bag on the ground by the door, along with Shiro's cap, and looked around as Shiro set the plastic bag on his desk. The room was dark without the lights - Shiro didn't have a room with a window either. It looked pretty much the same as Keith's - a dresser, a desk, a closet - except there was only one bed.

And it was bigger.

Keith couldn't remember the last time he slept in a bed that wasn't a single - in fact, he didn't think he'd _ever_ slept in one.

As Keith was staring, Shiro had come up behind him, placing a heavy hand on his shoulder. "See? You could have this if you stay with the Garrison."

Now it was Keith's turn to roll his eyes. "If a bigger bed is really the luxury you're choosing to tempt me with, you should try harder, Shiro."

Shiro's other hand settled on his shoulder, and Keith tried not to shiver as they both slid down his sides, settling on his hipbones. Shiro's chin was bent to rest in the crook of his shoulder, and Keith could feel Shiro's hands rubbing circles into his sides. Keith's neck got goosebumps as Shiro whispered into his ear, "You can go take a nap in it, if you want. Just to try it out."

Keith exhaled as he finally felt Shiro's lips on him - offering teasing bites on his ear lobe. Keith's back arched slightly as Shiro's hands moved under his uniform jacket, scratching at the tender skin around his stomach. Keith let himself settle against Shiro as he felt himself breathe, "What if I don't want to nap?"

Shiro pulled back, removing his hands to spin Keith around. Keith knew he probably looked flushed, but Shiro had a disheveled grin on his face, and Keith wanted to melt.

"You want to _study_ instead?"

Keith _wanted_ to throttle Shiro for being snarky. Instead, he grabbed Shiro's collar, and pulled him down to hiss, "I'm going to suck your dick, and you're going to let me," Before Keith had him locked in a kiss he couldn't argue against.

Shiro's eye were blown - stunned for a moment - until Keith opened his mouth to pull his tongue in. He watched Shiro's eyes shut and his arms go loose around his torso as a steady moan came out of his throat. Keith took the opportunity to start littering bite marks onto Shiro's neck - he loved leaving bruises above the collar, especially so he could see them in the hall.

And more importantly, everyone _else_ could see them.

"Keith- Keith, _oh god_ , please-" Shiro was already gasping, and Keith knew he had to get him into bed before his knees collapsed, or they were doing this on the floor instead.

"Where were you?" Keith mumbled into Shiro's mouth, feeling his fingers fumbling to unbutton the clasps on his jacket. Keith unconsciously moved his arms from Shiro's neck so his jacket could slough off. Shiro practically growled as he slid his hands beneath Keith's tight undershirt, pulling him back towards the bed. "You weren't in your office. I knocked."

"Mmhm. Tutoring some kid in the simulation pods," Shiro said, bending his head to nestle Keith's neck. "He kept crashing. I don't know if he'll stay in fighter class much longer," He paused for a second, burying his nose into Keith's hair. "You smell so good, baby."

Keith's heart skipped, and he arched up into Shiro's torso. He felt Shiro's grin, and his face grew red; taking a deep breath he mumbled, "I used conditioner this morning. Like you said."

Shiro pulled his head back, and opened his eyes opened to meet Keith's as he smiled. A hand crept up to hold Keith's cheek. "Can I feel it, baby?"

Keith nodded, mouth parting in a silent plea. His eyes lost focus as Shiro ran his hand, spread open, through the thick of Keith's hair, fingers scratching at his scalp. "So soft," He heard Shiro murmur, as his other hand joined the first in the thicket of his hair.

"Hey, you're gonna mess it all up-" Keith tried to protest, but was cut off in a low moan as Shiro thread his hands through the back of his head and tugged.

"You need a haircut, Cadet," Shiro's voice was low, rutting his hips up to graze Keith's pelvis; he knew what Shiro wanted, and the next line out of his mouth just confirmed Keith's suspicions. "You're mine, baby. All mine."

Keith wanted to retort - maybe try and defend himself - but an airy moan came out instead as Shiro began lifting up his undershirt, yanking him closer by the hips. He barely managed to form Shiro's name in his mouth, let alone put any force behind it before he heard Shiro continue.

His voice was teasingly sultry, and Keith hated that he fell for it. "Are you gonna be a good boy for me?"

Keith could only nod desperately, his mouth going dry as Shiro ran a hand across his chest, teasing his nipples. Keith yelped, hands clutching onto Shiro's shoulders, his nails digging into his bare skin beside his tank top. _God_ , he hated how easily Shiro could wreck him.

And how much he wanted to wreck Shiro.

But Keith still felt peeved about something.

Distantly, he felt Shiro's mouth on his neck - his pulse hammering away beneath his teeth as he returned Keith's hickeys.

The feeling of Shiro's hands suddenly gripping his hipbones made him squirm, especially as this thumbs starting pressing into his skin tight enough to lock him in place on his lap.

But that wasn't what Keith had on his mind. With his head tilted up to the ceiling, Keith murmured, " _Who_ were you with?"

Shiro's mouth froze on Keith's neck, and he pulled back to look up at him. Shiro snorted incredulously. " _What_?"

Keith was about to reinstate his question before he felt a firm tug on his hair that almost knocked the breath out of him. He felt his cock twitch, and by the looks of Shiro's blown pupils, he guessed the satisfaction was mutual.

Keith gulped. "I'm- I'm sorry, sir."

"You just want me all to _yourself_ , don't you?"

Keith couldn't help rolling his hips into Shiro's cock as he spoke, trying to build his confidence. He failed to fight the blush off his face as he pouted, "But I'm your _baby_ , sir."

Shiro's hands were instantly around him, absolutely _crushing_ his thighs, threatening to rip his uniform in half. Keith knew there'd be bruises - and he knew he'd get Shiro to kneel and kiss every single one of them. But that was for later.

Now, Shiro was in control.

And that's what Keith wanted.

Shiro's teeth were against Keith's jaw, dangerously nipping along the bone. "You wanted my cock so bad you waited out there for me all _alone_?" Keith shuddered as he felt Shiro's hand roughly rub against his clothed dick. "I bet you thought about it in class today, you little whore."

Keith shivered, letting Shiro's touch him, letting his words wash over him while willingly raising his hips to slide off his pants. When Shiro's hands dipped below his underwear to grab his ass, Keith tried to worm his way out of them on Shiro's lap. Keith's mind was spinning at the thought Shiro might push him back on the bed, pin him down, and fuck him senseless.

Or even keep him right here, and have Keith ride him until his thighs were numb and shaking.

 _Stop losing your mind over him_ , Keith chastised himself. _You're playing right into his hand._

With Shiro's nails digging into his ass, and his mouth latched onto his collarbone, it was hard to be the bigger person.

Besides, isn't this what everyone wanted of him? To listen? _Obey?_

It was easier to think that all of this couldn't have been avoided.

As Keith struggled with finally getting his underwear to slide off his hips, his hands frantically went to Shiro's belt, practically clawing it off and throwing it to the ground. Shiro gave a breathy laugh against Keith's neck before stopping him with a kiss.

Shiro leaned in to press his cheek against Keith's and whispered, "Not today, baby."

Keith couldn't help but whine in complaint, pulling back to look at Shiro's eyes. "We're in your _room_ , Shiro, _please_."

"Keith, I want to. But it hasn't even been two months since-" Shiro sighed, looking into Keith's eyes, and trying to smile. "Baby, I want it to be perfect," Shiro mumbled, and his hands were in his hair, trying to bring Keith back down. Even though the motion felt good, especially after the pulling, Keith didn't want to be soothed. Not yet, anyway.

He had forgotten what he wanted, but he remembered now.

Fussing, Keith shook off Shiro's hands, stepping off of his lap clumsily, letting his underwear hit the ground. His shirt, thankfully, provided some sort of decency that allowed Keith not to panic at the thought of standing in front of Shiro fully hard and already leaking.

He and Shiro always put on a good show for everyone in public, but Keith knew how to perform just for _his_ officer, alone.

Sloppily, Keith bunched up his shirt, languidly showing off his chest and stomach. He didn't take his eyes off of Shiro's face, feeling every twitch of his hands or face settle deep in his stomach. Shiro looked _hungry._ Smirking, Keith turned around for Shiro to look at his ass, and see the red marks his grip had left on his thighs. "You're going to ruin your dinner, sir." Keith gave a small dip of his hips - his cock bobbing in the air - and Shiro almost jumped him, jolting in his seat.

Shiro's reply was _borderline_ tolerant, and Keith could see his knuckles go white gripping the bed frame. "No, but I'm going to _spoil_ it," Shiro's voice sounded like he was speaking through gritted teeth, or around a gag.

Keith felt his dick ache thinking about controlling Shiro like this, however minimally, and turned around to face Shiro again.

He smiled sweetly as he approached, but placed both his hands on Shiro's knees, bending over to kiss him. Shiro's hands were instantly back on his bare waist, rubbing his hipbones, and Keith could tell he was about to be lifted back onto his legs where Shiro would take over, like usual. Probably jerk each other off.

Keith had other plans.

Shaking his head, he pried off Shiro's hands, instead sliding them under his shirt, helping him lift it off his head. Keith took a deep breath before slowly lowering himself down onto his knees, kneeling prettily in front of Shiro's legs on the floor at the end of the bed.

Shiro's eyes fluttered shut for a moment, and he heard him mumble, "Keith-"

Spreading his hands out on his knees and kneading them into his thighs, Keith hummed happily while watching Shiro lose control. "Let me. I want to," Slowly, Keith cocked his head and laid it across Shiro's lap, eyeing the strained tent in his pants. He didn't need to look up to know Shiro was still captivated - he heard the gasp as he whispered. "I want to be your good boy, sir."

Shiro's next groan was not at all elegant - Keith pushed his legs open and nestled between them, nuzzling his face into Shiro's clothed cock before he could hesitate.

"Jesus _fuck_ ," Shiro sputtered, and Keith's ego soared as Shiro's hands settled into his hair, musing it however he liked.

Until he _pulled_.

Shiro's voice cracked, but Keith heard it, even with the hand pulling his head backwards. "You're my little slut, aren't you, baby?"

Keith tried to nod, but quickly corrected himself, feeling his heart skip. "Yes, sir."

"Good boy."

Seeming satisfied, Shiro cupped Keith's chin, still laying in front of his crotch. Gently, Shiro prodded at Keith's mouth with two of his fingers, running them roughly over his lips. The dragging made them feel tingly, and it didn't take Keith long to eagerly let the fingers slip into his mouth down to the knuckle as Keith's eyes fluttered shut. Shiro's other hand slowly began to pet Keith's hair again, knowing it gave Keith something else to focus on.

As his fingers began to give shallow thrusts, he could feel the moan forming in Keith's throat before it came out, and there was no doubt Keith was imagining Shiro's dick nailing him instead.

Shiro usually tried to remain balanced; tried to remind Keith that they had to take it _slow_ if this was going to be _safe_.

And other times, he just let his mouth streamline every one of his thoughts out loud as Keith unraveled him.

"I am going to fuck you _so_ hard," Shiro breathed, legs spreading further apart unconsciously. "I'd open you up with my fingers after I made you choke on them."

 _Fuck_ , Keith thought. He could feel a surge of precum roll out of his head thinking about Shiro using him like a toy - bending him over and taking him, spreading him open. With how much he thought about it _alone_ , it was drastically different getting hard off it in _front_ of Shiro.

He couldn't follow the line of thought any further, however, as Shiro's fingers pressed insistently to the back of his tongue, sliding further into his mouth.

Shiro's fingers were easily twice as thick as Keith's - and longer - so when Shiro tried to coax a third finger past his lips, Keith let his jaw go slack, taking it in and sucking on it, fucking his tongue between them.

When Shiro pulled them out, a thick cord hung off of Keith's tender lips, puffed from Shiro rubbing against them. Shiro have an airy laugh before wiping Keith's mouth off with the back of his hand, and tilting his chin up.

Keith swallowed as Shiro's hand crept lower, lightly wrapped around his throat - his fingers resting on his pulse.

It wasn't like Keith was drooling over this, or anything.

"Put your mouth on me," Shiro said, his neediness overriding the command.

Keith bit into Shiro's thigh muscle through his pants, grinning around the fabric before pulling off, loving that his teeth left indents on his inner thigh's material. "Like that?"

Shiro growled, and Keith knew he could come just from that voice. "I'll have you _wishing_ you had something to bite down on if you don't put your mouth on my cock _now_ , cadet."

Keith didn't doubt him.

And as much as Keith loved getting his spankings, he had a different mission in mind.

"Yes sir,"

Keith grabbed Shiro's pants and tugged them down, just enough that he could see his cock tenting in his underwear. Shiro was blushing, and Keith wanted to ask him _Is this your first time, sir?_ but he knew he was already on thin ice, and threw away the snide remark.

Admittedly, Keith _was_ nervous. He knew Shiro had done _some_ things - mostly in high school, he said - but Keith was going off instinct, and there was only so far he could prompt himself.

Still, he opened his mouth around Shiro's covered dick, wetting the fabric further, tasting the salty precum that had already stained the material.

Keith didn't know what he was doing, but it seemed to work for Shiro.

He heard Shiro hiss, hands flying to grip the bedsheets as Keith ruined his briefs, Shiro's cock painfully bent and rubbing against the wet fabric.

"Fuck it," Shiro snapped, yanking Keith's head back, a long moan escaping his throat like a ghost. Shiro lifted up his hips, forcefully pulling down his pants, his dick curving up to his stomach. Keith's throat felt tight just looking at it.

Keith knew how heavy and thick it was in his hands, but imagining how it would fit in his mouth was another story.

Shiro was watching him stare, running his fingers through Keith's hair in a single stroke to cradle the back of his neck. "Take it like a good boy, okay?"

Keith bit his tongue, feeling his balls tighten. Jesus, he was _not_ going to come untouched from sucking Shiro's dick. He had _some_ dignity.

The look Shiro was giving him made him second-guess that self-evaluation.

Keith's voice was soft. "Yes sir, I will," He made sure to scoot closer to Shiro, snuggling between his two thighs. Tentatively, Keith pressed a kiss on the underside of his cock, tilting his head at an angle. He heard Shiro sigh, and looked up to see his head thrown back.

Maybe he didn't know exactly how to do _this_ , but he did know Shiro.

Before he could overthink it, Keith lapped his tongue against Shiro's head, faintly tasting the precum that had come out. Keith heard Shiro's stifled grunts above him, but he took his time, working his way up and down the shaft with just his tongue.

"You're trying to torture me," Shiro groaned, helplessly trying to rub against Keith's face.

He knew it was dangerous not to reply _Yes, sir_ but didn't anyway, instead taking the opportunity to wrap his lips around his head.

"Holy _shit_ , okay, okay," Shiro repeated, face scrunching up as Keith sucked on his head, hearing the wet pops echo in his mind. "You're really warm," His voice sounded gurgled, and normally he would have been embarrassed, but he couldn't find the mindset to be as Keith started sinking further down his cock.

Keith would have smirked if he wasn't busy adjusting to Shiro's size, and trying to avoid scraping him with his teeth.

Keith slowly realized he wasn't going to be able to fit all of Shiro's dick in his mouth, already straining before he reached the base. There was a quick moment of panic before Keith looked up at Shiro's face and exhaled through his nose.

Shiro didn't seem to mind at all. "Good boy," He said weakly, petting Keith's hair absently before letting his hand drop to his shoulder, squeezing. "You're doing so well, baby."

Keith felt the pride coil inside of him, and nodded gently in reply, starting to slide his mouth up and down Shiro's length. His mouth wouldn't stop watering at the taste of Shiro slowly flooding his senses. It took him a while to get a pace before Shiro started to help him, offering increasing thrusts until Keith was able to take them.

Keith's brain unfocused just enough that all he could hear were Shiro's moans and the slight burn down his throat. It took Keith a moment to realize how far he was ramming Shiro into his throat, swallowing him quicker than Shiro could push in.

"Easy, Keith," Shiro warned lightly. "Don't hurt yourself for me."

Keith hummed in response but inwardly scoffed. He'd do _anything_ to feel Shiro deep inside him. It didn't matter how much it hurt.

Besides, Shiro was the only luxury Keith allowed himself to have.

Ultimately ignoring his words, Keith shifted even closer to Shiro's crotch, his hands reaching up to cup Shiro's balls, earning a rough groan from him. Keith sunk down on Shiro's dick again, trying his hardest to make his mouth lax as possible.

"You're stuffed, aren't you?" Shiro's voice was tense, and Keith could see the sweat start to drip down his temple, probably restraining himself from not mindlessly fucking up in Keith's brain. "I love that you get jealous, baby. It's hot."

Keith moaned around Shiro's cock, drool slipping past his lips and hanging on his chin. Shiro's finger was there, wiping it off and gently scratching the underside of Keith's throat with his nails. He knew his own dick was leaking onto the floor, and that he was making a mess in Shiro's room - but to be fair, it was at _his_ expense.

"You're mine, don't worry," Shiro's breath was unsteady, but his thrusts were perfectly timed. "And you're the _only_ one I want."

Keith felt his eyes water, and an unwarranted whine came from the back of Keith's throat.

"You want more?" Shiro laughed, but it was dark. "My little slut cadet wants everything, doesn't he?"

As much as it hurt, Keith was mindlessly rutting against the floor. He couldn't help it - every daydream he'd ever had about Shiro was filtering through his mind, and he could feel his knees start to ache, and he met Shiro's eyes in time to see him _break_.

Just then, Keith's thoughts were interrupted with a long groan from Shiro, who had gone still in Keith's mouth. Almost pulling off his dick, Keith was about to ask what the matter was, but Shiro's hands were on the back of his head, forcing him down his throat again. They met eyes, and Keith had to blink several times to take in Shiro - glazed eyes, pink nose and ears, lips full with bitemarks - and watched his mouth carefully as he spoke.

"I don't want to come yet, Keith, I don't want to," Shiro panted, hands holding Keith's head in place as he could feel Shiro start to shake from adrenaline. "I-I love you wanting me all to yourself, it makes me feel so _good_ ," Shiro gasped, stomach tightening as Keith moved his tongue in a warm stripe on his slit.

 _This_ is what Keith wanted.

"Keith, I'm gonna cum," Shiro sounded exhausted, hardly managing to say the words before Keith was pulling his hips forward, shoving him in his mouth as far as he could take him, and looking up at him to watch him unravel.

Shiro's smile was the most loving thing Keith had ever seen, and he couldn't look away, not even as he felt Shiro's head twitch before coming, threatening to choke him.

Belatedly, Keith could feel how thickly coated his mouth and throat were by cum, and swallowed gently around Shiro's soft cock. It was bitter, but Keith would have begged to taste him, to have Shiro claim him like this. Unable to resit it, Keith sucked on his head one last time before taking his mouth off. Shiro seemed too drained to even flinch, and unceremoniously bent down to grab Keith, pulling him off the floor and into bed beside him.

Keith inhaled sharply as Shiro pulled his back against his chest, curling around Keith perfectly as he wrapped a hand around his neglected cock. Distantly, Keith felt the hot breath on his ear, and could feel Shiro's smile.

"Your turn?"

Keith's voice was raw, and his jaw was going to ache for the rest of the night, but he welcomed the feeling, especially turning around to glance at Shiro's eyes, completely surrendered.

"Yeah," Keith said, rolling over to climb on top of Shiro, practically straddling his chest. Shiro didn't move, but his eyes shut and mouth opened in a silent moan. Almost spoiling the moment by laughing, Keith hushed himself and pressed the pad of his thumb against Shiro's tongue. Keith watched Shiro's lips close around it, and his dick twitched beside Shiro's flushed face.

As soon as Shiro opened his eyes and smiled up at Keith, taking his hand and pushing in more fingers, he felt himself curse.

Maybe this was all he could handle.

For now.

\-----

Keith woke up before Shiro - which was fine, because he had the chance to feel him pressed into his chest, completely naked, and warm. 

_I love you_ , Keith thought instinctually, and dully - making himself immediately toss the thought to the back of his mind. He wasn't about to ruin this; Keith didn't know what he'd do without Shiro in his life anymore.

That idea was scary enough to get Keith to open his eyes.

Resisting the urge to curl back into Shiro, Keith carefully disentangled himself from his heavy arms, stifling a snort as Shiro clawed - still asleep - for the nearest pillow to hold against him in place of Keith's torso.

Keith stopped finding it _humorous_ and more earnest when he heard Shiro mumble, " _Keith_ \- Keith,"

Not allowing himself to analyze what he was doing in Shiro's dreams, Keith lightly rolled out of bed, thankful that Shiro seemed to be a sound sleeper.

His feet were hot - sticking to the cold floor as he started picking up their clothes. Keith went ahead and laid most of Shiro's uniform on the back of his desk chair, and draped his own clothes over the end of the bed.

Keith eyed Shiro's uniform jacket still slumped on the floor.

Glancing back at Shiro, now nestled around the pillow, Keith bent down to get the coat, his ankles freshly popping.

He didn't know why, but padding over to Shiro's full mirror hung on the back of his private bathroom, Keith regarded himself for a moment before slipping his arms through the coat, feeling the heavy-duty material pull down his shoulders from the weight.

His hands didn't reach the ends of the sleeves, and the length went down to his thighs.

But it felt right.

"Like that color on you?" Shiro's voice was gruff, but it made Keith jolt, which interrupted Shiro's yawn with a laugh. "You look good, baby."

Keith grumbled, hoping the dimness of the room washed out his blush. "I only like it because it's yours."

Shiro grinned, motioning with his head towards his cap that had fallen. "Put that on, too."

Keith rolled his eyes, but he couldn't disobey Shiro - not when he was this giddy. Keith knew Shiro's disposition was a calm one, but he was addicted to the moments he got Shiro's face to crack into a grin that showed teeth.

So he put on the hat.

"I dream about you in my clothes," Shiro blurted, and Keith knew he was just as embarrassed as him.

Keith didn't laugh - instead, he walked over to Shiro's desk, rummaging through their takeout, now gone cold - though thankfully, Shiro had a microwave.

He heard Shiro get out of bed, seconds later feeling his hands on his shoulders, slipping the jacket off. Keith couldn't help but shiver as Shiro pressed against his back while he scooped out the food onto paper plates.

"They have bigger rooms for two officers to share, you know," Shiro taunted in his ear, and Keith didn't have time to retort before he felt Shiro's fingers tickling his ribs.

Elbowing him back, Keith snorted. "I still have three years to go, calm down," Keith didn't say his next thought, _And how do you know you'll still want me then?_

Shiro huffed, but nuzzled into Keith's neck. "Two and a half, technically, and with some extra work, I _bet_ they'd let you off early."

Keith shook his head, but smiled. "For what, good behavior?"

Laughing, Shiro looped his arms around Keith's stomach, and Keith closed his eyes.

_Did he want this? Forever?_

He watched Shiro's arms reach over him to grab the plates, walking them to the microwave.

Keith hadn't ever wanted anything past his own flying craft, and a mission into deep space.

Shiro was busy pulling on some shorts while the food warmed up, and Keith shook himself awake in time to catch the pair of boxers thrown at him out of Shiro's drawer. _His clothes._

What the fuck had happened?

**Author's Note:**

> these cheesy alliterative titles are going to kill me. also sorry for the months of hiatus on this series i'm garbage
> 
> also that ending is actually setting up the third part to this, which will probably be the final part to this series! and all i have to say about that is they finally... do something & it's a lot more like part 1
> 
> tumblr: paladinlion (come by & tell me sheith things)


End file.
